Pick and Choose
by tanx
Summary: Ginny and Draco have been seeing each other for a year now, but what happens when some eckhem friendly competition comes into play! R


Disclaimer - I will only do one of these in this story and this is it. You know I don't own anything except the plot and anything else you don't recognise. Cool!!  
  
Pairings - Dray/Ginny, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender and Hermione . . .Hermione is still single, of course!!!  
  
First off, I need you to read all the beginning crap so you understand the sitch and how it came to be. Then I promise you, you will get some real dialogue. But this chappie is just an intro so no flames yet please!  
  
Warning: Don't like cheesy fluff, don't REEEEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! You have been warned.  
  
PICK AND CHOOSE  
  
Chapter 1 - Like an old, married couple  
  
Introduction -  
  
Question:  
  
Ginny Weasley is? -  
  
A - Sweet.  
  
B - Innocent.  
  
C - Trusting.  
  
D - Virgin.  
  
Answer: Most of the above.  
  
Well at least she was. Until the most unexpected person took advantage of all of this and turned her against everything she thought she knew about the world.  
  
Ginny Weasley is and has been in love with Draco Malfoy for exactly one year. They have done everything you would expect a normal couple to have done . . .and more.  
  
Draco Malfoy loves Ginny Weasley with all his heart. He would do anything for her, except let someone find out that they are in love.  
  
They have been successfully secretly meeting at the witches hump for the past year. Draco found out about the old witch when he saw Harry Potter do it when he was coming out of the bathroom. He and Ginny would meet every second day after subject finished and spend an hour or two in the small corridor. Some days their 'dates' would be to Hogsmeade, which was extremely illegal, but they would wear their casual clothes and stride around the small village like a happily married couple, holding hands.  
  
On the odd occasion that a teacher from the school would be walks by, they simply throw on Draco's invisibility cloak. (Harry Potter isn't the only one with a cloak!!)  
  
The young love seems like a walk in the park, but it is not. Ginny has to live with a lie like this hanging over her head not juts to at the school, but at home as well. If the Weasley family knew that she was dating a Malfoy, she would be toast and Draco would be marmalade!  
  
Draco was continually thinking of new ways to impress his girlfriend. God he loved saying that. Girlfriend. Ginny Weasley was his girlfriend. Yesterday he sent her 13 red roses. 13 is Ginny's favourite number.  
  
But lately, Ginny and Dray have been fighting. They can't seem to get it together and they're starting to doubt their relationship.  
  
***** Now to the actual story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
'Oh great, you found it. I was sooo scared you'd get caught on the way.' Said Ginny, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
'Right. Umm . . .you know Pansy?' Said the tall, blonde Slytherin.  
  
'Yeah sure. She's a bitch to me but she thinks you're the best thing since wands.'  
  
'Yeah I guess that would be her.'  
  
'What about her then?' Said Ginny, anxiously. She would never let a pug like Pansy get in the way of their relationship.  
  
'She asked me to the Fly-By-Night.'  
  
'The Fly-By-Night?! Well you said no didn't you?! You're going with me, aren't you?!  
  
Draco looked to the ceiling as if his answer would be written on the tiles. 'I didn't say yes . . .or no'  
  
'Why the hell not?! Dray I . . .I thought we were serious.' Said Ginny, frantically. This was what she had feared for their relationship.  
  
'It's not such a big deal. It's just a moonlight ride. It's nothing!' Said Draco, getting heated and angry. Ginny was always bossing him around.  
  
'It so is! Why do you pretend like it doesn't matter? What if it does?! To me?!'  
  
'God Ginny. You sound like a sodding Soap Opera!'  
  
'That's exactly what I'm talking about. You just SAY what you want to say! What gives you the right to say I sound like a . . .'  
  
Draco pulled her toward him and kissed her. She struggled for a moment, and then returned the kiss.  
  
'Good thing you did that,' she said, 'because I was juts about to walk out of here.'  
  
'Great. So we're cool?' Said Draco, stealing the moment.  
  
'Mmm I guess, but you can't just go doing that every time we . . .'  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and she looked away, laughing.  
  
'We're like an old married couple.' She said, grinning.  
  
'We are aren't we? Hey know something?' Said Draco, with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I love my wife.' He smirked and she kissed his nose.  
  
******* AAAAAH!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE FLUFFNESS!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, overload on the fluff.  
  
That was just the introduction. A good plot WILL develop SOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!! Just hold ya' horses!  
  
Please review and pass the story on coz' I really depend on your advice and constructive crit to keep my stories going.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Tanx. -0^0- 


End file.
